rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Crow
Mr. Crow is a major character in the the Rusty Lake universe, appearing in most games. He is in a partnership with Mr. Owl to extract memories from dead bodies, and return the memories to the Lake. In his past life, he was a human named Aldous Vanderboom, a member of the Vanderboom clan. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box He appears as a small figure inside of the box, along with the Fish. At first he is inside a black egg, but he emerges once the box reaches Rusty Lake. The player can then pose the limbs of Mr. Crow to help them escape from the box. Cube Escape: Case 23 In the Chapel, Mr. Crow can be seen in his boat far off on the Lake. By lighting the torches in a certain order, he will row over; However, when he arrives he is in a human guise. He appears as an elderly man in a trench coat with his mouth sewn shut. When the player cuts open his mouth, the old man widens his mouth until Mr. Crow's head comes through. He will then row the player to the Cabin. Cube Escape: The Mill The player assumes the role of Mr. Crow, who lives in the Mill in his human guise along with an Old Woman. On the top floor of the Mill, Mr. Owl has left him two letters. The first explains that he will be sending Mr. Crow the body of the Woman later in the month, to extract her memories. The second tells that the Corrupted Souls are still wandering around the Lake, but that Dale may be the one to stop them. If he is able to find two cubes Mr. Owl will bring a storm, and then Mr. Crow must bring Dale to the Cabin. When he checks the TV on the top floor, Dale is on the screen. Dale then picks up the phone to call the Rusty Lake Mental Health and Fishing, as he did in Cube Escape: Case 23. The phone in the Mill then begins to ring and the conversation from Case: 23 is heard. After the conversation is finished, Dale places the black and white cubes into the TV and disappears in a flash of light. Then, a beam of light shines out of the Mill's window, by the Chapel. The light is coming from Dale's body, which Mr. Owl uses to generate a storm, which in turn powers the Mill. As well, the Woman's corpse is seen on the TV screen. She is hanging upside down, and then is pulled up out of the TV screen's range. Her body is transported inside of the clock to the left of the TV, which Mr. Crow moves down to the main floor. He places her head into the Memory Extractor, to use her memories to create cubes. Her good memories are extracted to make a white cube, which Mr. Crow puts into the Lake. The Lake reveals the code for the Memory Extractor to extract negative memories. When these memories are used to make the black cube, the Woman's body becomes corrupted. After the black cube is put into the Lake, all goes dark. The Woman's Soul escapes and captures Harvey on the top floor. Mr. Crow confronts her, convincing her to release Harvey and leave. Rusty Lake Hotel Mr. Crow is the concierge at the Hotel, and can be found at the lobby front desk. Once the guests have arrived, he tells the player to welcome them to the Hotel and to serve them the local delicacy, a shrimp cocktail. During the second night, he will whisper to the player to look in his pocket, where he is keeping a carrot to use for Mr. Rabbit 's dinner. On the final night, the player must kill Mr. Boar. Giving him his opium pipe causes the room to become so filled with smoke that the room is transformed into a foggy forest. Here Mr. Crow will give the player a knife, and tell them that they know what to do. After Mr. Boar's dinner is prepared, Mr. Crow tells the player to deliver it to Mr. Owl's room. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1859, Aldous and his brother William are searching to create the Elixir of Life in their alchemy laboratory. While William dies and turns into a Corrupted Soul after drinking the Elixir, Aldous transforms into Mr. Crow. He sends the seed to his nephew James, who begins his family tree in 1860. He watches over James' three children, explaining to the player that their legacies will be of great importance. In 1885, the player uses a telescope to look outside of Albert's window. A Corrupted Soul with the head of a crow leads the player to find the code to a locked cabinet, in order to retrieve another mask for Albert. Then in 1896, the crow Soul reappears outside of the window wearing a deer skull. Taking the skull from the Soul and giving it to Albert, he uses it as part of a voodoo ritual to kill his brother and his wife in 1904. After Leonard returns home from the war in 1918, he is suffering from flashbacks of when he lost his leg in the trenches. Going into his memories, the player is confronted by Mr. Crow, who explains that Leonard must be saved as he needs to find the "treasure". He gives the player a key that opens a chest in his memories containing a gas mask. Giving Leonard the mask saves him from the grenade in his flashbacks. In 1930, the player must help Frank in the attic. There is portrait of Aldous that maps out a certain constellation that can be seen through the telescope. When the constellation is lit up, Mr. Crow appears through the stars. He tells the player to make sure that the three grandchildren find the three timepieces, and to ensure that the branches are brought back together. When the constellation fades away a lens off of the telescope, which helps the player find one of the timepieces. Trivia *He does not physically appear in Cube Escape: Seasons or Cube Escape: Birthday, but his voice is heard over the phone in both games. *What he has said in the series so far: ** *Mr. Crow's human guise has a cube on his forehead, seen under his hat. *At the beginning of Rusty Lake Hotel, he is seen rowing the guests in his boat to the Hotel. *In Cube Escape: Theatre, the old bartender dresses in the same outfit as Mr. Crow, and even portrays him in the fourth play, "An Intermezzo by Mr. Crow". *It is revealed in Rusty Lake: Roots that he was involved with Mr. Owl when he was still human, possibly prior to 1859. Gallery as instructed.png|Mr. Crow in Cube Escape: Harvey's Box. 2016-04-06 21.48.17.jpg|Mr. Crow in Cube Escape: Case 23. boatman is mr crow.png|Mr. Crow in Cube Escape: Case 23. the potrait.png|Mr. Crow in Cube Escape: The Mill. crowboat.jpg|Mr. Crow in Rusty Lake Hotel. crowknife.jpg|Mr. Crow in Rusty Lake Hotel. Screenshot_2016-04-11-13-02-58-1.png|Mr. Crow in Cube Escape: Theatre. RootsCrow1.png|Mr. Crow in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsCrowShadow1.png|Mr. Crow's shadow in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsCrowShadow2.png|Mr. Crow's shadow in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsCrowStars.png|Mr. Crow in the stars in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsAlchemistBrothers.png|William and Aldous in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsCrow2.png|Mr. Crow as Aldous in Rusty Lake: Roots. RootsCrow3.png|Mr. Crow with the seed in Rusty Lake: Roots. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Animals